


comfort food

by Arzani



Series: music is connecting them [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Comfort Food, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benn finds Shanks after a long working day with what he calls 'comfort food'. Even though his comfort food consists mostly of whiskey-coke. However Benn knows how to find out what is bothering Shanks. (Same AU as 'Suits me right' but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort food

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Aerle for the word "comfort food". I bet this wasn't what she had in mind.  
> Shanks/Benn  
> not betaed  
> I took this out of my tumblr request collection, so I can add it to the 'music is connecting them' series

It was Friday evening, and Benn was glad he didn't need to work on the weekend. His new job took its troll on him, especially because all he was used to do was studying, which wasn't as far as exhausting as his current occupation. Well, maybe it also was because he had, in no less than six months, raised in the business hierarchy from assistant controller to deputy chief financial officer. The company wasn't that big, but he still couldn't believe they promoted him that fast. They grew constantly, and he had more overtime hours than some people would ever have in their lives.

“Shanks, I'm home,” he called into the flat. They were still living together, since Benn had moved in during his studies, and by now he wondered if they shouldn't look for something else. The flat was comfortable, nice, but it was quite far from where Benn's work was. It was a waste of time, traveling about an hour for just one way. An hour in which he could be with Shanks. They could afford something bigger, something else, just something to not travel an hour each day. Well, Benn could afford it. Shanks, however …

“Ben~ny,” an unsteady and almost slurred voice called back, making Benn frown. Shanks sounded drunk, which wouldn't be that unusual on a Friday evening, if they were at a bar. But they weren't at a bar, and Shanks hadn't had company. The other never drank alone, at least he didn't get smashed. Something was wrong.

“Are you okay?” Benn asked, worried, even before he reached their living room. He pushed off his shoes, kicking them into a corner. His bag followed, as he didn't have the patience to put it away properly. He could take care of it later, Shanks was more important now.

“Sure, I am,” Shanks answered him, while he stumbled into the floor, grinning like the drunken idiot he was right now. Nevertheless, Benn could perfectly well see the miserable glance in those normally bright eyes. He caught his lover, before Shanks hit the floor.

“No, you're not. What happened?” Benn was really worried now, and he was glad he had enforced to go early today, for at least one time in what seemed forever. Was he really just working for six months in that company? It felt like more. It felt like a reoccurring nightmare, to be honest.

“Doesn't matter.” Shanks tried to push himself away from Benn, probably to avoid questions he didn't like to answer. He wouldn't lie to Benn, he never did, but he had other ways of not telling when he didn't want to tell. So instead of pushing further, Benn slung his arm around Shanks' back, to lead him back to the living room.

It wasn't a pleasant look that awaited Benn. There was a half empty bottle of booze on the table, and empty coke cans laying around, some even on the floor. The light blanket they always kept in the living room was hanging loosely over the couch, a half emptied glass told him Shanks had drunken whiskey-coke. Probably more whiskey than coke, honestly.

Benn's eyes darted over the mess, sighing and placing Shanks on a free spot on the couch. “I'm not asking, but ...”

“It's just comfort food,” Shanks defended himself, trying to sit up a little straighter. It didn't work and he slumped back into the cushions. He looked like a beaten puppy. A very drunk beaten puppy.

“Comfort food?” Benn saw everything, but nothing of it would he consider as food. However, Shanks pointed at some pralines. When he checked the package he recognized they were filled with liquor. “I see ...”

“You wanna tell me what made you need comfort food?” Benn asked, wondering if Shanks would tell him anything, or keep it forever to himself. Usually the other wasn't so secretive, so what happened had been either really bad, or … or Benn himself was involved, and Shanks wouldn't want to hurt him.

“Nothi-” Shanks started, but was interrupted by Benn growling a little. Seriously, he was fine with Shanks not telling him, but he was not fine with the other playing it down. It was obvious something was wrong, and Benn would not accept a nothing at all. It seemed Shanks realized that as well, because he gulped hard, then just turned and let himself fall against Benn's chest, who had sat next to the other. Without hesitation Benn wrapped his arms around his lover and confidant, a little shocked when he recognized tears seeping through his shirt.

For a long while Benn just caressed Shanks' back, placed his chin on the red strands and hold him close. The clock ticked the minutes away, as both of them kept silent, seeking strength in the other man's presence. When Shanks pulled himself away again, his eyes showed he had both eased and sobered up visibly.

“I got a mail from 'Oro Jackson',” Shanks started eventually, and Benn rose an eyebrow at the statement. Shanks was searching for a job ever since they had finished their studies, and while Benn had just gotten his current one in a few weeks, Shanks hadn't been that lucky so far. He had worked for a company for a few weeks, though quit – rightly – when he had found out the boss was harassing his female co-workers. He had encouraged the women to press charges against the man, and as far as Benn knew some of them finally did so.

“And they declined you?” Benn asked with a soft voice, knowing how much that must have hurt the other. 'Oro Jackson Ltd.' was the record label that had published Gold Roger's albums, who had been, next to the famous musician, also Shanks' adoptive father. Shanks had always talked about wanting to once work for the company, or get his own record label set up, especially as the end of their studies draw nearer, and they had to figure what to do in life.

“No ...”, was the low answer.

“What? But that's good news, isn't it?”

It confused Benn, because he knew how much Shanks wanted the job. He had applied as a human resources manager, though Benn knew he was capable of much more, knowing the music business pretty well, due to Roger, and his younger years, living with one of the most famous and greatest musicians the world has ever seen. Shanks had known people, before he had been even been aware how famous and important they were.

“I'm not taking the job.” The tone in his voice, the sadness and misery, told Benn that this was no rational decision. He wondered if Shanks even knew what he was saying here. It was absolutely ridiculous. He had wanted this job so badly, why should he decline it? Why was he even considering it? As far as Benn knew the headquarters of 'Oro Jackson' weren't that far away, maybe half an hour drive, so they didn't even have to move. Not that Benn would mind moving at all. He still would like to have a shorter travel duration … or quit that damn job at all, to work hours that were suitable for a normal human being.

“Why shouldn't you take it? God Shanks, you wanted that job so badly. What makes you think you should decline?” Benn asked, his voice raising, to emphasize his words. He didn't get what had made Shanks so miserable. An offer quite as good as he told him he would get, should make him want to celebrate, instead of consuming what he considered comfort food. Comfort drinking would fit a little better.

The shouting wasn't really helping, though, and Benn figured so, when Shanks turned his head, to not look into his eyes anymore. For all Benn knew, something heavier pulled at Shanks. He would never act this way, if it wasn't so, and Benn still had the nudging feeling it had something to do with him. His hand darted to the other man's chin, so they had to face each other again. It pained him, to see those dark expressions in a face that was so beautiful when smiling.

“You know you can tell me,” Benn tried to assure him, and Shanks sighed, nodding. His hands fiddled with the blanket they were both sitting on. It was a sign he searched for the right words. To not show on his face he was thinking hard, he concentrated his nervousness to his hands.

“They said they don't have enough capacity at their headquarters to fit me in, but they want to employ me. I phoned with them earlier. They're thinking of opening a new sub-label ...”

Bit by bit it dawned on Benn what had made Shanks so miserable. When 'Oro Jackson' opened a new subsidiary, they wouldn't do it right next to their headquarters. Well, they could, but then Shanks wouldn't act like this. Was he fearing to tell Benn they had to move? Probably.

“They want you as a human resources manger for the new label, that's great,” Benn spoke encouragingly, when Shanks let his words trail into silence. For him there was no problem at all. They would move, he would find something else, and Shanks would get his dream job. Though, he was surprised again.

“They want me as the managing director,” he mumbled, as if it was a shame, rather than huge possibility and honor. It made Benn's eyes widen, a proud grin on his face. To get offered such a high position was absolutely amazing. Surprising, but amazing nonetheless. Though, Shanks still sounded pained, when he went on speaking. “I could built up the label nearly on my own. I can even employ on my own. All I have to do is report on a quarterly basis. The usual, you know, figures and stuff ...”

“But that's wonderful news. I don't get why you want to decline. You'll never get such a chance, ever again,” Benn said enthusiastically. He knew how well Shanks would do. The man was born to lead, and he would lead good, having this damn cheeky smile, that made people melt. It made Benn melt every time, so he knew.

“Because it's an eight hours drive away from you,” Shanks suddenly shouted, tears in his eyes. His hands clenched to fists, his body shivering slightly. But all Benn could do was shaking his head, smiling, still proud, and also touched by the words, and the meaning they hold. It was an open secret now what had been Shanks' worry all the time. So when Shanks went on shouting, Benn only wanted to hold and kiss him, and never let go.

“I'm not taking a job that costs me our relationship. I won't be able to see you, when I accept. I'm not doing this. I'm not letting go of you! I'm not, never.”

“What are you talking about? Sure you're accepting,” Benn spoke with soft words, smiling fondly, because it really meant a lot to him, that Shanks visibly cared so deeply for him. Since they had confessed to each other, their bond had grown stronger with each passing day, and Benn still was glad he had let it slip, on that day in the clothes shop, how hot Shanks looked. He still did, especially in a suit. Seemed he would see him in one more often now.

“No, I'm not. You're nearly working all day, seven days a week. When I move it will be worse than it already is. No, Benn, no, I'm not.” Shanks' voice was so desperate, it pained Benn, just hearing the sorrow. Benn had known his long working hours affected Shanks more than the man would ever admit. It was the same with himself, he was just better at denying it. But this would stop, that was for sure. Six months of neglect and exhaustion were enough for a liftetime.

“Yes, you are,” Benn said firmly, the decision already set in his mind. He was determined to not let this chance go by, without making Shanks to take it. The man would give up on his dream for Benn, something he would not accept. “Yes, you are, and I'm coming with you.”

“What ...”

Shanks looked so baffled, Benn could only chuckle. He didn't know why, but the idea of going to his current boss, and telling him he would quit, was oddly satisfactory. He never really liked to work under the man, and he definitely never liked the stress, the long working hours … and the separation from Shanks. He doubted there would be a change in his working hours, but after all he would be with the man he loved.

“You said you can employ people … I don't like my current work, I have no problem with quitting, and maybe you need a controller for your record label?” Benn said, smirking but also with determination in his expressions. Shanks would take the offer, no matter where he ended up working in the end, though he wondered if it was okay to work for his partner and lover, after all.

Shanks mirrored his smirk, when the information sunk in, and he beamed surprised, but also happy.

“Are you kidding me? The hell you'll be a mere controller, Benn Beckman. I need a proper deputy. I need a proper replacement, when I'm too drunk after a party to come to work.”

“Like a first mate on a ship?” Benn laughed, deciding that he didn't care if it was morally correct to work for Shanks, or not. The other employees had to deal with it, it wasn't like he had any advantages because of it, knowing pretty well, where this position would lead him to. Maybe he would be deputy managing director to the outside, but inside of the company he'd be the babysitter.

“Yes, definitely like a first mate. My first mate,” Shanks grinned and then slung his arms around Benn's neck, pulling him into a hug, nearly making him fall over. “Thank you, Benn. Thank you so much.”

“You're very welcome, captain,” Benn mused, and then just dragged Shanks with, and on top of him, as he decided he could also just give in, and let himself fall back. It wasn't that he would ever regret having Shanks on top of him. To be honest, it was just the place Benn wanted the other to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons I have about this AU:  
> *The sub-label will be called "Red Force"  
> *Shanks will drag Yasopp to be his graphic designer  
> *Benn is officially entitled as 'mother hen' in the company, instead of 'babysitter'


End file.
